Living With Me
by maybird1
Summary: One Shot stories that are a continuation of Stay With Me, one of my stories. No real plot to this just a bunch of cute drabbles. The rating may change later so look out.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Okay quick little note, my normal weird one is a the bottom so look at that, these will have no rhyme or reason as there just little things that sprung out at me. So don't expect any long novels or whatever. They will have no real order, some may be from the Married Years, tm, or The Baby Wars. I've got a couple of AUs but I don't do those often. Hope this makes sense, later!**

Herr, wif Hirn von Himmel!

(Lord, Throw Some Brains Down From The Heavens)

Three weeks had gone by after the first time Emily's illness showed up. The sun peeked tentatively through the gaps in the curtain. Benedik no longer flinched away from the rays, he had no need to due to no longer being a cursed being of the night. Benedik moaned slightly, waking from his deep sleep, before his eyes even opened, his large, calloused hand sought out the soft, scared body of his wife.

Bare, crumpled sheets were all that met his touch.

A large frown was already in place by the time the vampire slowly sat up to lean on his elbows. His powerful ears picked up the sound of retching coming from the lavish bathroom he and his beloved shared. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand over his handsome face, listening to his wife be violently ill as he had done for the last part of the month of May and early part of April. As always, Benedik dragged his weary body from the warm comforts of his imported bed to make his way to the bathroom.

The _Cursed One_ wasn't surprised when he saw Emmaline curled over the porcelain bowl emptying her guts out. Even she seemed used to it, holding up her own wavy chestnut locks away from her face. At the start of this whole ordeal she had sobbed while she vomited, now she just looked fed up with it.

"Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ He grumbled as she finally stopped. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he knelt beside her. "This can't go on." It broke his heart to see his mate be so ill, so frequently. Benedik, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what in the h*ll was wrong with her. Aside from the throwing up she was fine, no fainting or dizzy spells, her temperature was normal for a human. But, clearly, something was dreadfully wrong.

He rubbed her back as Emmaline sat up, holding a piece of paper to her mouth. "Let me call a doctor."

Immediately, Emily shook her head. She didn't think she needed a doctor. Just some rest and fluids. Emily Atwell-Tamvy was the embodiment of bad patient.

Benedik didn't know why she was so against calling for a healer. He hated seeing his _Darling_ so sick and he couldn't comprehend why she didn't wish to seek help…

Actually he did; she was a stubborn as a mule.

In the back of his mind Benedik knew that Emmaline would put up with this sickness until she literally could not carry on with living a normal life. It drove him insane most of the time, when she went all independent and private. All he wanted to do was care for her, it was in his very genetic make up! But he knew that she wanted to be the loving, doting wife, to prove that she was worth his time. She didn't want to make a fuss.

But fusses shall be made if this wasn't fixed soon.

His slender fingers wove themselves through Emily's sweaty locks as he cooed to her. She sat huffing on the tiled floor as she regained her bearings.

"It's probably just a bug." Emily waved her hand in a dismissive action. "It's nothin', it'll be gone soon."

Benedik made a grimace, he didn't want it gone _soon,_ he wanted it gone _today_. He wanted to get healers to fix it. Suddenly Emily stood up and swatted his hand away before he could vocalize his thought. She marched to the walk in closet to get ready for the day. Most of the time when Emily got sick in the morning she was fine for the next few hours…. That thought made Benedik's heart sink to realize it had become such a large part of their lives for it to develop a noticeable pattern. He cursed himself for letting it go on for so long as to become this familiar.

Heading to the closet also, he stood back against the wall with his lean arms crossed over his broad chest, staring at Emily pulling on her jeans. "Will you at least go back to bed?" His baritone voice asked, narrowing his black eyes at her thick skull.

Her dainty hands stopped buttoning her pants and her raging whiskey eyes brought forth her famous Emily Glare. "Fine." She snapped and to drive the point home she ripped off her jeans violently and thudded her hands against her hips.

Benedik rolled his eyes at her tone, she was getting snappy lately.

Turning away to keep himself from snarling back, Benedik wandered back to the bedroom. Things were far from how he pictured them to be.

The vampire didn't totally fear for his three year old marriage, but he just wished that Emmaline would let him and Hetzron get to the bottom of this ordeal. Lexi was starting to snoop around and that frightened Benedik. Lexi was a _beast_ when Emily's health or happiness was concerned.

This whole thing made Emily moody one second and emotional the next. It made her tired and grumpy all the time and worse she lacked any desire to be intimate with Benedik. The times she was happy were as about as rare as the times Damek and Lexi weren't bickering over something or another.

Benedik had half the mind to summon Hetzron to look at Emmaline when she said no. And how amusing that would be. Emmaline would have to be held down as soon as Hetzron entered the room. She would probably give him h*ll afterwards and making love would be even more out of the question than before. But maybe it was worth it?

But all this could be saved for tomorrow, he had meetings and appointments to get to. He would not be looking forward to coming home tonight. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard his wife throw herself onto the bed in a huff.

There was nothing that he wanted to do than stay home and coddle his beloved until she felt well again, but his enterprise would not stop just because his wife was having tummy troubles. Maybe _just this once_ he could?

This made him miss their early marriage, well you know after the whole vampire council debacle. When she was hung over from her boards certification party with her friends. Benedik had loved looking after her, making her food, curled up in bed as she dozed on his chest, listening to her slow, relaxed breathing… it was one of his favorite memories of their union. He wanted to care for her, he liked caring for her.

Sighing softly with realization that he couldn't stay here forever, no matter how much the vampire wanted to. His golden eyes washed over Emílie's from one last time. Taking in the harsh lines and points, drinking in her creamy complexion, the dark bourbon waves that flooded around her head like a halo and her petal pink lips parted softly as she breathed. He hoped she would stay so peaceful until he came back with a doctor or not.

He was still deciding.

 _Knock Knock_

The sound echoed about the room and Emily moaned and shifted in the bed. Benedik frowned, if whatever idiot that was behind that bloody door woke up his Emílie he'd rip out their throat with his teeth. He didn't bother thinking about it anymore, crossing the way with four powerful strides and wrenched the door open. On the other side stood Benedik's faithful manservant and Emily's mortal foe.

Hetzron's aged head was bowed respectfully before his master and friend. He had some wonderful news to tell him.

"What, I'm not late Hetzron." He snapped. Already in a bad mood due to his beloved's health.

"I have some updates on the mistress' condition." Hetzron said, faced pinched to keep the happy smile off his lips. His old friend will be so ecstatic.

"Well come in, you blasted man!" He exclaimed. Why waste time with peasantry when Emílie could be healed!

Hetzron whispered his news to his master as to not inform the lady that was the main topic. He thought it would be better to hear from Benedik than the crotchety old man.

Benedik's tawny eyes widened at the news, he couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening! Benedik then remembered the lovely lady in the next room and composed himself. "Speak of this to no one." He ordered. Hetzron bowed his head and smiled softy. He was very happy for the couple.

"Like I would betray your trust like that Benedik." He scoffed, sliding back down the hall to the way he came, whistling quietly like he did when Luca was first born. It was truly a joyous day.

As soon as the door closed Benedik leaned heavily against the smooth oak wood, breathing heavily. His gaze rose to capture the aura of his sleepy wife, eyes slowly lighting up with life...

Hearing the door slam close, Emily flipped over to her side and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, blocking out the light from the window. She thought Benedik had left her alone, and good thing he did as she was feeling temperamental lately. She always regretted being so snappy and rude with him. She knew he had only the best intentions for her health and safety. But Emily didn't want help, she was fine on her own. Whatever was wrong she would get over soon and could carry on with her life. To be fair if it was something life threatening it would have gotten progressively worse by now: that was Emily logic talking. And that wasn't always the best thing to base your opinions off of.

Guilt swirled in Emily's gut as she recalled her husband's angered and wounded expression as she snapped at him. It wasn't totally his fault she was so d*mn moody all the time, but she lashed out at him regardless. Or maybe the feeling was nausea? It was anyone's game really.

Either way, when strong, caring arms wrapped around her as he settled into bed behind her, she didn't complain. Emily hated being alone when she was sick but didn't like to seek help. It was a standoff.

Benedik's lips grazed the top of her head and Emily settled against the pressed fabric of his suit, fingers intertwining them his when they came to rest over her lower abdomen. She peeled them away slowly, the sloshing of her innards made a groan leave her thin lips. "I don't feel so peachy, Bennie." His old nicknamed flowed out of her throat with a moan. She only used that name when she felt scared or sick.

"Well,darling, I have no objections to us spending the day together." Her husband murmured against her crown, breath tickling her scalp. His newly freed hand snuck back to its original place, breezing over her flesh to rest under the hem of her night shirt. When his thumb and forefinger rubbed gently over the skin her insides rolled and Emily sat up. She twisted out of reach and narrowed her eyes. He seemed all peachy keen to leave earlier? The more sleep that cleared from her eyes the more of Benedik's beaming smile she took in.

"So a little birdy told me that your last period was on May tenth. Is there something you want to tell me?" His eyes were sparkling, the sides crinkling in such a way that made Emily's heart melt.

Or at least usually, today it did nothing; she was sick, tired and moody. Just because the things that made her happy before weren't working didn't mean she was deaf.

"No." She whispered. She sat up even straighter and her hand flew to her womb, was the sickness because… Benedik eased up slowly behind her, arm going to its happy place around her narrow waist. He place a sweet kiss her pale temple and moved down leseraly to the underside of her jaw. "It would give an explanation to the vomiting." He muttered against her throat. "Your lethargicness, the mood swings, _lack of libido_."

The sentence sent Emily's head reeling, she shoved Benedik's muscular body away and crashed back into the mattress. Her breath caught in her throat. This time she made no effort to shove Benedik away when he laid down next her and snuggled like she was his teddy bear.

"It can't be..."

The more the thoughts raced the more she comprehended, there was no alternative. It was as clear as day, she hadn't had her period in a month and a half. How had she not thought of that? She hadn't expected it to happen without extensive planning, but it did happen, _was happening._ Her brandy colored eyes fluttered shut as she panicked, her human heartbeat hammering away in her chest.

"Emílie, are you alright darling?" Benedik's smooth low pitched voice reminded the Elemental that she wasn't alone. She would never be alone. Her eyes snapped open in seconds but her heart was still in flight mode as she sat up, criss cross applesauce facing her husband. Her skull impacted sharply against the smooth, polished headboard when she leaned back. She took a deep breath, fingers clawing at the sensitive flesh of her left wrist.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She wasn't sure what she had really expected but it wasn't for Benedik's smug smile to widen. Then she remembered the knock at the door "That d*mned overpaid bellboy is psychic." She grumbled

"Are you saying that there is magic in Hetzron, because I assure you there is not. We had him screened."

"No, that's not.. You had him _screened?_ Oh nevermind." She laughed softly, she rolled her eyes at his weirdness. Her gaze found his chiseled face once again and her heart burst. "I think.. I think I'm pregnant." The words left her mouth and no later her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth to be nervously chewed on. This wasn't how she pictured telling her husband about a pregnancy, mostly because it seemed he knew before her.

All was quiet, too quiet. Emily's eye drifted up to stare at her beloved and she made the mistake of blinking-

She was flat on her back. Feverish kisses rained down on her face and neck as she regained her bearings. Benedik was looming over her, hair creating a thin barrier around their flushed faces. His strong arms were placed, supporting his weight, around her head. Her puff of breath was halted as his lovely mouth crashed down on hers to effectively shut her up. It took no time for Emily to start kissing him back, wide grin on her mouth. So big it made it hard to kiss him.

 _This is a promising reaction_. She thought.

"You're not kidding me?" He gasped, pulling back from her just enough to make eye contact. Her whiskey irises were dazed and blurred with passion and he smirked at their reaction to him. After three years of marriage and five of dating he still had it. Emily pulled a face.

"No, you stupid, I'm not jokin'. I really think I could be pregnant. We'll have to take a test or get blood drawn but yeah there's a baby in me." She laughed out loud, lips still numb from the torrential downpour of kisses. Emily wasn't lacking in lip locking for long; Benedik swooped down and reclaimed her mouth as his own. He halted his own advances with a booming chortle.

"If you are carrying my child..." He breathed against her lips, his foreign accent coming out so strong she could hardly make out what he was saying. Benedik's grin was so large Emily could have sown it hurt him, but he acted impervious to the pain. He closed the distance once again, peppering her features with sweet, caring kisses. Emily's gut flipped when he moved slowly down to her belly, raking up the night shirt so he could put his hands on bare flesh.

He hovered over the belly button just mystified. She wiggled like a gleeful slug when his rough stubble teased her sensitive skin. She could feel his small smile, hands cradling her womb, Emily was glad he was remembering to be gentle in his excitement.

"Our baby is in here?" His warm breath flooded across Emily's naked abdomen. She shuddered as he pulled down the hem of her underwear slightly to get more access to her womb. He pressed his nose to it repeatedly. Emily rolled her eyes, sitting up some to watch his crazy antics. Her small hand woven itself through his chestnut locks, smooth and wavy under palm.

"Close enough, hun." Benedik seemed to be in his own little world as he caressed her figure, fingers halting Emily's motion to move down her shirt. He kissed and nipped up her body until he met the hem of the shirt again. He skipped all the fun parts, they'd have time for that later, and went to her parted lips, still tender from his onslaught of kisses.

"You are a remarkable woman." He marveled, baritone voice soft as silk. He laid down, pulling her body flush against his, legs woven together. Emily giggled, fingers moving daftly to braid his hair like she always did when it was in arm's length.

"You okay? I mean you want this kid?" She wanted, no needed, to hear it come from his lips. To solidify his feelings on the whole family thing. Benedik was having none of her self doubt, he shut her up by pressing his lips harshly against hers.

"How could I want anything less? You dumbo." His eyes rolled. "You have given me all that I could have ever wanted. My soul back, my happiness, my own little family to love and protect." He breathed in the scent of strawberry and peach. "This is the happiest day of my life." At Emily's angry face Benedik corrected his words. "Except our wedding day, dearest."

A sigh of utter relief washed out of Emily's lungs as she let her head flop back onto the the mattress. "Thank god for that." She chuckled. Her fingers followed her beloved's as they trailed down to the spot that was causing all this fuss. She need to feel it, to see it, to know this was happening. There would be no outward evidence to the claim but she knew inside her was a product of Benedik's and her love.

"We are blessed." And as he looked down upon his wife, the mother of his first born child, his best friend, he knew he loved no one more than he loved her.

A/N: Sup B*tches, yes I still censor myself cuz I'm a noob. Aaaaaaaanyways here is the reason nothing gets done on my profile as I'm too busy doing stupid moments to think of an actual plot cuz d*mn it plots are hard! Hope you like it cuz I have like 80 more made, totaling 257 pages for all that I have done. I'd like to shout a thanks to Old Fan they were the ones to tell me to do this. I was smiling so big reading that email and doing a happy booty wiggle, ya'll know the one. So tell me what you think cuz this one has been here since like June 2016 so it's really old and I've reread it so many times its not even funny. Tootlies darlings I'm gonna go pet my dog- Love maybird1

ps: see any spelling mistakes they aren't mine.. even though I'm the only one who looks at my work to proofread...


	2. Mr Handy-Man

Mr Handy-Man

Word Count: 1193

Benedik Tamvy was a pretty boy. There was no sugar coating it. Sure he drank blood, moved at super fast speeds, and could read the thoughts of his wife, but he wasn't extremely knowledgeable in a lot of things a normal man could do. That included fixing a leaky faucet. He could admit to himself that handywork was not one of his strong suits.

He _refused_ to admit that to his lady.

He had no problem with hiring someone to do it for him. Well that was until his mate said he couldn't do it. And he could not stand idly by while his small, five foot six shrimp of a woman insulted his pride like that. This was a matter of masculine pride _godd*mn it!_

So here he was in a pair of poor man's clothes, squashed under a sink to fix a leak he knew nothing about. Hetzron and Luca (who was fifteen now) were hovering by his feet reading from a manual.

"Sir, it says to use a putty knife to put some epoxy on the leaking area." Hetzron read. Benedik groaned and glared at the pipe.

"What the h*ll is epoxy!" He bellowed, slamming his hand onto the metal. And did I mention that the man under the sink is a super strong vampire? I didn't, oh well no big deal.

With so much force being pressed into the flimsy pipe you couldn't think anything other than it shattering like glass. The unpreparedness of Benedik came to bite him in the *ss when the water that flowed through the pipe crashed over him. He forgot to turn off the water when he first started. Hehe. So now he was not only angry and his pride was throbbing, he was now wet too. _Greeeat_

"As much as I hate to say it, Benedik, and I really hate saying it, we should call Emmaline. She knows how to fix this type of stuff." Hetzron pleaded, they had been at this for four days! FOUR DAYS!

"No, we are men. We don't need a weak woman to fix our man proble.. _Oh hello dear._ " He cut off his sentence as his eight and a half month pregnant wife stood near the door with her arms crossed over her large belly. She was not amused.

"You forgot to turn off the water." She monotoned, nodding her head to her two other housemates. "Hi, Luca. Suck a frog Hetzron." She greeted.

"Hia, Emmie. Bratr is trying to fix the pipe again." Luca chirped, scrambling over to his favorite person. "Dobrý den, synovec!" _**(Hello, nephew!-Dobrý den, synovec)**_

Luca's hands found their place on the underside of Emily's protruding belly to feel the heartbeat of the newest Tamvy. Benedik and Luca could hear him on a daily basis but they like to feel the baby moving about. Luca's big brown eyes snapped up to Emily, he had a large grin on his face.

"Bean is fine Luca, been movin' like nobody's business the past hour." She informed the men. Her dainty hand came to rest over her belly button. The baby was called Bean as Benedik got mad when Emily called it a fetus before they knew the gender so Bean was named after his shape. "As I was sayin' you forgot to turn off the water. I did it before I came up." Benedik, who was too enamored with his wife's beauty, forgot to notice the water had stopped flowing so bad.

"No, I didn't, I meant to do that."

"Really, 'cause you just soaked not only yourself but also our floor and counters. Water can damage wood, Mr Manly Man." She deadpanned. She rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers. "Get up and come with me." She ordered, walking, more like waddling, out of the room. Benedik scrambled to his feet and rushed after her. He changed into his suit so not to walk outside in the snow wet before he met her at the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, holding her elbow as she attempted to get down the large grand staircase.

"Lowes, get your wallet."

"No, you need to stay at home. It's too close to your due date for you to be out and about." He grabbed her bicep when she slipped on a step. "Let me carry you down please." He pleaded.

"Fine, but only 'cause I can't see over Bean." She relented, holding her arms up like a child waiting to be picked up. Benedik gently gathered her in his arms and carried on down the stairs. "Do you need to rest? I'm heavy."

"Oh, no need, I've carried rum barrels heavier than you, love." He boasted, coming to rest on the final stair.

"That kinda makes me feel better." She grinned and wiggled her bare toes. She sled out of her lover's embrace to thud heavily on the wood floor. "I need shoes."

"Hang on, I'll get them for you." Benedik went over the the coat closet next to the front door and pulled out a pair of simple black boots. "Right." Emily lifted the corresponding foot slightly and smiled as the vampire who she had seen literally rip a man's throat out with his bare hands cradle her swollen foot. "Left."

"Let's go loser." She called as she waddled to the door. Benedik rolled his eyes at his wife's retreating from. God he loved that woman. He slid past her open the door, making last minute touches to her winter outfit to make sure she wouldn't get too cold.

"Hey sissy!" Lexi called and she walked down the driveway, her husband, Damek Lev, trailing after her holding their first born child in his arms. Nine month old baby girl by the name of Morello. Her thick golden curls tucked under a baby pink knit hat. Her doe-eyes wide and happy as she toyed with the snow that fell on her.

"Hey, Lexi. Whatcha doin' here?" She asked, hurriedly going over to play with her niece. "Hi, Moe baby!"

"Oh we wanted to see Ben try to fix a leaky pipe again." Damek kissed Emily on the cheek as he passed his daughter to her.

"Ha ha, Dame." Benedik laughed dryly, hugging his sister-in-law.

"Hey, man you're useless at fixin' things."

"Get off my property, cat."

"Lion and no we're here for dinner anyways."

"We don't believe in food here, I'm sorry." Benedik bantered with his old friend.

"Thanks, but that's okay we brought our own." Damek had been gone for a month and was very happy to be back home with his family and friends.

"Enough children. Lexi go and put Moe in the nursery and we'll be back in thirty."

"Where are you goin'?" Lexi called after Emily and she stomped down the pathway to the car.

"Fixing that d*mn pipe! My baby is not goin' to be born in a house with no water!"

In the end the pipe did get fix, Emily sitting on the counter eating rolls while ordering her husband around as he fumbled with the fundamentals of house management. It was a great New Years.

A/N: A little gift for Valetine's day! Some good 'ol fluff. I'm going to post these one shots once a month so look out for them. Guess whose finally legal! That's right me! Yas b*tches, i can own a strip club but I can't work in it so theres that weird tidbit. Anyways love ya'll and happy reading . AAAAAS always tell me about any mistakes you find and I'll fix them while sobbing under my desk cuz now im an adult, I don't know how to adult! - Love Maybird!


End file.
